I Am Battousai
by lil-missa
Summary: A modern times Kaoru gets the surprise of her life when she accidentally summons an assassin from the revolution. What does one of her collage courses have anything to do with it and why wont the Battousai leave her alone?
1. Chapter 1

I am Battosai.

I have killed hundreds for the sake of a new world; one where people could laugh and love without fear. One where people who learned to live without hope could find relief. While trying to bring on this new era I have destroyed the old, and taking the peoples love from them in the process. I was so obsessed with trying to help I did not see how killing would effect the families of my victims. I have gone from a patriot of freedom to a demon of death.

I am the Battosai. Fearless. Heartless. Trapped.

Chapter One 

"Good afternoon class. Please sit" A tall man stood in front of the lecture hall. His tall slender build was presented with his black dress pants and yellow dress shirt; a little formal for his profession, but not unappreciated by the opposite sex. "My name is Aoshi Shigamori and I will be teaching the first year of Legend, Fables, and Myth class. I would appreciate it if who ever was hoping to get an easy A would leave my class room immediately for this will not be as easy as you first thought".

No one moved a muscle.

"Very well." He moved to pick up the remote for the slide show from the small brown desk, decorated with an expensive looking computer. Turning back toward the class he held the remote. Looking around the room he notice the seats to the lecture hall were full, a first in The University of Kyoto history. "Before I begin does anybody have any questions for me. Keep in mind that I may not answer all of your questions."

Again, no one moved a muscle.

This man, teacher, had such a demanding presence that no one dared to encourage any kind of wrath. His piercing blue eyes prided deep into your soul. It was as if he knew everything and nothing at the same time. Creeping, yet alluring; the genius of this one man held no boundaries.

"Ok, then lets start. I give two exams; one in the middle of the semester and one at the end. I expect you to take notes every class and have each day labeled and dated. At the end of the semester you will be required to write me a ten-page paper telling me about your favorite myth, legend, and/or fable. You will write it as if you were explaining it to a person who had never heard of your chosen myth, legend, and/or fable before. Your finals will consist of this paper, your second test, and your notebook. Any questions?"

No one moved a muscle.

"Take out your notebooks. I will start with one of the most well known stories known to man; the legend of Hercules. Next class however I will lecture about a story of blood, love, and pain. This story is not know by no more that a handful of people."

The three-hour class went on like that. The teacher voice was one that if wanted to could lull you to sleep but keep you interested in the most boring of topics. Kaoru was captivated by the man's voice and vast knowledge of the chosen topic. Ever person was writing diligently, not missing a word.

"Wasn't he so handsome?" Misao twirled around the halls of the university in a dream like state.

Kaoru giggled. "I admit he was attractive but he just isn't my kind of man"

Stopping Misao smiled at Kaoru "good, cause then I might have to kill you. Anyway, I have to go, gramps is making me set up for the party. You still are coming right?"

"I sure am" Kaoru smiled. That girl's energy was amazing.

"Good cause then I would really have to kill you. See ya" and she was gone.

Shaking her head she made her way down the street toward her family dojo. Luckily for her the university was built during her grandfather's time three blocks from the dojo. It made it easier for her to commute. Unluckily she made her way there knowing that no one waited for her.

She envied Misao because of that. Kaoru had been alone for year; emancipated when she was fifteen. Despite her attempt she was never excepting in with another family and had trouble-keeping friends until she met Misao and her pack of friends. Misao was in the same boat she was, except somebody had taken her in. She had a family, however odd they may be, and they loved each other very much.

Kaoru would have done anything for that, but not anymore. She had her friends and a new way of thinking. Because of her past she thought of herself as a strong capable young woman who could overcome anything, including her second year of collage.

The first day wasn't that bad, at least not as bad as she thought it would be, although, she may have taken more than needed. She would have to drop some if she wanted to pass. Her ideal time of graduation would have to be pushed back a year, but that was ok, as long as she passed.

And what was her major…

…she didn't have one yet. The only think she had ever wanted to do was teach her families sword style, but that doesn't bring in the big bucks, so a new plan was formed. Go to collage, get a good job, and teach on the side. Seemed good.

Reaching her dojo she made her way in and locked the gates behind her. Dropping her backpack inside of the front door she made her way towards the kitchen for an afternoon snack.

Her house was one that you should see in a designer's magazine. The outside was that of an old dojo from two hundred years ago, but the inside. With the money her family had left her after their death she redid the kitchen with modern appliances and stainless steal. She added a bathroom to the main house with a Jacuzzi tub and stone floors. Next she had the proper wiring put in for electricity. Her father was obsessed with living like they did when they first built the dojo.

The finally step towards modernizing the house was to set up an alarm system around the dojo and putting sealant on the dojo's wall to keep the wood from aging so fast.

It was a masterpiece, and livable for the time period.

But now she had just enough money to live for a few more years. That's why she needed a good job so bad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Misao had been running in and out of her house all day trying to prepare for the party. There were about a hundred people expected to be there from there from the university, including many attractive single woman who gramps was looking forward to meeting.

There was no need for it to be over decorated or elegant as all get out, but it had to have the essentials; alcohol, food, and entertainment.

She had all of those covered.

Looking up at the clock she smiled and clapped her hands together. Only ten more minutes and people should start to show.

The room for the party was a large dinning hall that was transformed into a makeshift club. The room could fit one hundred people easily. The only problem was the possibility that two hundred people could show, like last time.

Shaking her head she made her way to the deejay signaling for the music to start. Turning off all of the lights except a few collared ones placed around and checked the buffet. Meats, fruit, crackers, dips, and chips filled a buffet table fifty feet long. Off to the side a bar was set up with a man setting up the proper utensils for drink preparation. Soda's and other non-alcoholic drinks filled several ice chests at both ends of the buffet. Good thing they lived in an old hotel/restaurant.

Eight pm rolled around and the party was already reaching its maximum limit. Music was blasting, causing people, some drunk, some not, and some on their way, to dance up against each other in a suggestive manner. Yes the party was a hit.

Koaru sat in a chair in the back watching the people have a good time. She hadn't seen her friends yet and didn't want to. They would try to get her drink a little or try and have a good time. The truth was this wasn't her kind of thing. Actually she would have given anything to be wearing a skimpy outfit and rub up against some hot sweaty man. She just would never admit to it out loud.

Standing she made her way towards the door. Taking one last glance back in the room she spotted her friends, Sano, Megumi, Misao, and Soujiro dancing in the large crowd of bodies. They didn't know she was there and didn't seem to care.

Sighing she made her way home, wishing she had never come to begin with. Her life was lame. She didn't have the nerve to party like they were and even if she did she would not have been able to deal with a guy pursing her, sexual or not. She just didn't get along with guys that were interested in her. They were all only after what she didn't want to give. Not one wanted to be with her for any other reason and because of that she decided to wait until she got married to 'make love'. Hell, she had never even kissed a guy, might as well wait until marriage for that too.

Reaching her home she dressed down and went right to bed. There was no sense in staying up anymore. Tomorrow was day two of Mr. Shigamori's class, and she was looking forward to it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"take out your note books. We will be discussing the battosai today."

The class started to whisper in confusion.

A student raised their hand slowly as if they were afraid it would be bitten off.

"Yes" Aoshi eyed the student.

The student fumbled with his words under the teacher hard stare. "Mr Shigamori, why would we talk about the battosai?."

Aoshi smiled slightly. That took the class by surprise. The battosai was after all party of their history lesson in high school. He has been portrayed as a monster who killed without reason.

"I expected that question to be asked. Fable, myths, and legends are all based off of some kind of truth. Most do not followed the original story but the morals stay the same. The Legend of Battosai is one that has never really been aloud to be passed around, until now." He clicked the slide, bringing up the first picture.

The class gasped. A man with hard eyes, hair the color of blood, and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek shone over the projector.

"Battosai the manslayer killed for four years during the revolution and continued to do so afterwards. Many saw him as some kind of demon, but in reality he wasn't."

Kaoru couldn't write anything down. So many thoughts filled her head as she starred at the portrait of the Battosai. His eyes held a depth you didn't see anymore. The cross shaped scar was so deep and red. It was as if a world of emotions was put into its making.

"He was indeed unique. The only man at the time to have blood red hair and gold eyes. His stare alone was enough to put the strongest man in their place. His sword style, the Hiten Mitsarugi, was one that pinned many against one. There was no one that could stand up against him, except for the gods, and a single woman"

He pressed a button on the remote that changed the picture to one of a beautiful young woman.

The class sat on the edge of their seats waiting for the teacher to continue.

"Tomoe Yukishiro, the daughter of a samurai during the revolution. During which time her fiancé was killed during a bodyguard assignment. Becoming vengeful she left home seeking of the murderer of her beloved; the Battosai. She found him, became a trusted friend, then married him. Everything was going to plan until the inevitable happened."

"She fell in love," Kaoru said before she knew it. Placing her hand over her mouth she looked at Aoshi with wide eyes.

Aoshi, on the other hand, was quite amused and eyed the girl carefully. "Yes, she did. Thank you Miss Kaoru." he nodded towards her once out of respect.

Kaoru smiled slightly.

"Yes Tomoe fell in love with the Battosai" he turned back towards the class and was once again surprised to see a hand up. Studying the boy he noticed his relaxed demeanor and fiery eyes. "Yes Sanosuke Sagara".

"How could she love somebody like that? I mean he killed hundreds. Wouldn't that turn a girl off to a guy?" Sano scratched the back of his head in confusion.

Aoshi closed his eyes and bent his head down slightly while responding to Sanosuke's question. "The Battosai was not a heartless man. He was a rarity amongst men. Although he was the bringer of death to hundreds he did it for a cause."

"A cause?" Sano looked even more confused.

"Yes, he wished to bring about a new era where people could live in peace without the harsh classes and violence. In the long run he saved the weak. We would not be able to live as we do now if it wasn't for him."

"That wasn't what we learned in history class" Sano smiled down at the teacher who smiled slightly.

"Of course you wouldn't. The government hides behind the Battosai. They blame him for everything and hide their secrets using him as a cover."

"Oh" Sano started to write again.

Turning, Aoshi started his lecture once again. "When the time came to claim the Battosai's life she made her way towards her associates' hideout to try and safe him. He followed of course and in the process was attacked by several men that managed to wound him enough to dull his senses. By time he made it to the final man he was about to give up, but he had smelled Tomoe's perfume. She was in a shrine not twenty feat behind them.

'Their fight did not last long. The Battosai knew he was going to die, but planned on taking the last man down with him. Running at the man with his eyes closed he pulled his blade down and cut threw he mans body. When he opened his eyes he saw something that changed the course of his life forever.

'Tomoe had blocked the man's attack from the battosai, resulting in saving his life. The price, however, was her own. The Battosai had run her threw. She died in his arms." He could feel the class's overall emotion turn sad. The room was becoming thick with sorrow. "After that moment he had become vengeful himself. Instead of appreciating her sacrifice and living to honor it he forsake the gods. He had been convinced that they did this on purpose. Overcome with hate he traveled the country for ten years burning shrines; when he wasn't trying to save somebody. He wouldn't allow the gods to take another life if he was able to avoid it. Only he was allowed to take a life. The gods became angry with this. They sentenced him to an eternity in serving the lower of sexes, woman, as something less than a slave. He was to pleasure them in any way they saw fit.

A few hushed giggles were heard behind him.

"The day the gods had taken him his mortal body had been killed, allowing him to never age. No one knows how to break the curse but there are many speculations. All that is known is that a woman can summon the Battosai and he is forced to stay with her until they were satisfied or dead.

'It was said that once he learned to bow down to the weaker sex he would be given back his body and aloud to live once again. It was also said that he needed to find the reincarnation of his dead wife and beg her for forgiveness. Other say that he needs to allow himself to be happy and take part in love like mortals, since he thought he wasn't one. There was even one who said he had already done what was necessary to break the curse but chose to continue in his profession due to his love of it. It doesn't matter."

Walking over to his desk he reached inside of his book bag he kept to the side of his chair. Pulling out an extremely warn book he walked towards the front of the class flipping threw pages.

Kaoru watched the man with and aching heart. She didn't know what to think. Something in the back of her mind screamed that the stories were true but the rest of he mind hushed that part with a mental slap.

Still though, the Battosai must have gone threw so much pain. How could somebody live through that?

Bringing her hand to her chest she closed her eyes and tried to expel the horrible thoughts of what this man had seen. Tears threatened to fill her eyes but she pushed them back. She would have done anything to have the Battosai in her arms right then so she could comfort him.

"Does anybody know what this is?" Aoshi held the book up so the class could see it. Everybody eyed it but no one could figure it out.

"A book of some kind" Sanosuke from the back of the class smirked.

Aoshi glared. "I do not wish to have one of such foolery in my class. Act like such again and be expelled from here."

Sano's eyes widened, as he made no further move to speak.

"This book" Aoshi sighed. "Is the Battosai's diary"

Many gasps here hear along with Kaoru's in the front row.

"It was entrusted to a friend of the Battosai's, an ancestor of mine. It has been passed down telling the true story of the Battosai starting with when he was thirteen. I had no intention of letting this be known the public until I sat in on a history class when I was training to become a teacher. I was astonished by what the history books claimed happened with the Battosai. This book has is ever thought and name of his victims and as I said before. He was not a heartless man. Even when he burned shrines and temples, he was not heartless. He saved hundreds and only killed when it was necessary."

Kaoru wanted that book. She wanted to research the Battosai but knew that all of her sources would be tainted by the hands of the government.

"I have had many offer's for the book by collectors and museums. There was even a time when the government tried to storm my residence to try and prevent the truth from being known. They no longer can stop the truth from being known. I have written a book about the writings in this journal. It was done last year for my doctrine in my chosen major. If you are interested in this story for your final the only try source of information would be that book. The title is 'Idiot Apprentice'."

Everybody stopped what they had been doing and looked up at him as if he had suddenly turned into the Battosai. At least the class was paying attention.

"You have to read the book to understand why it was named the way it was."

The next two hours of the class time was spent discussing the inner workings of the Battosai and flipping threw the remainder of the pictures on the slideshow. No one wanted to speak but after being threatened with F's the class came around.

During the last five minutes of the class Aoshi had pulled up the screen that was used to do the slide show and wrote down the nights homework assignment.

"You have until the end of the week to come up with what you think would be the way to summon the Battosai, what he would have to do once he was summoned, and what is needed to break the curse. You have the basic information. Use it along with your intelligence and create something to share with the class of Friday. You are dismissed"

Collecting her things Kaoru made her way towards the exit only to slow down a but as she passed Aoshi's desk. There, in the book bag was the diary he had shown then. Wondering for a split second what would happen if she had taken it. Shaking her head she made her way out of the class.

Watching the girl leave the classroom he eyed where the book should have been. He knew that she hadn't taken it, just looked at it as if she wanted to. A small smirk played on his lips as he thought of the possibilities.

He'll get the book back, one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting down on the heavy black wooden chairs she laid her head down on the matching black wooden dinning room table.

"Why do these things happen to me?" Kaoru groaned. Yes why indeed. Ever since the class with Mr. Shigamori she had been thinking nonstop about the Battosai. Everything she did she would either think about how the Battosai would do it or what he would say while she did it. Then the thought of what it would be like to have him 'pleasure' her in anyway she saw fit entered her mind in the middle of her psychiatrics class. That resulted in her sitting in front of the classed, laced in a red tint, being analyzed by her teacher. It was amazing how on he was about her previous thoughts.

Now that she was at home she was ready to do her homework, curl up on her couch, watch whatever she found on TV, then go to bed. Luckily for her she didn't have that much homework so the TV would have to be her main source of entertainment for the next four or so hours.

Taking out her books she quickly did the packet her psych teacher gave her. Labeling off the sections of the brain and what they did was pretty easy. Her Chemistry was rather hard since math didn't disagree with her but she got threw it fairly unscathed.

Last was her Myth homework. She liked the assignment but was having trouble with it. Her muse seemed to have left her at that time. Still she had to do it.

Sighing she reached into her bag for her notebook when she felt something that made her pause. Looking down she gasped. There, in her bad, was the Battosai's diary. But how did it get there?

Taking out the book she eyed it. Somebody must have stolen it and placed it in her bag. Now glaring at the book anger filled her.

Why the hell would somebody want to frame her?

Placing the book down she started to bang her head against the table.

Why do these things happen to her indeed?

Turning back towards her notebook she tried to focus on her assignment at hand. Writing down her name and date she starred at the blank paper trying not to glance at the book.

Her curiosity won.

Turning toward the book she placed her elbow on the table and held the weight of her head with her hand. She wanted to look inside. She wanted to know what kind of handwriting the manslayer had and what he felt while he cut down his opponent. Reaching for the book she held it in her hands. The leather of the book was worn thin, but the book still held strong. On the cover of the book were faded doodles of things she couldn't quite make out.

She could open it. After all if Aoshi wanted her to write a good paper she needed the proper research.

Yes, that was her reasoning for opening the book.

Opening the book to a page somewhere in the middle she started to read.

I was injured today. For the first time I was injured by a man with no true sword skills. I had given the man a chance to leave with his life but he charged me, his weapon raised. I had to choice. It was either he or I.

He didn't fall right away though. My sword fed upon his flesh man times, but he would not fall. His last attack was done with such fierce it almost took me off guard. He screamed "I cannot die" with such passion I almost sidestepped him and disappeared into the night, leaving him to the rest of his life.

Almost.

The wounds that I had inflicted would not have aloud him to live through the night. I have punctured many organs. There was no chance.

We charged each other. His sword raise, mine set low. His sword grazed my cheek, leaving a cut from just to the side of my chin on my left to the side of my left eye. Some would say that I show no mercy, but tonight I did. He would have bleed to death before anybody would have found him. I ended it quickly.

I give my prayers to his family and whatever reason he had to live.

I questioned my methods of bringing about a new era of peace. How could I do that while I destroy hundreds of families? I kill their husbands, brothers, sons, and fathers. I leave orphans and widows. What good am I really doing? The words of a dear friend rang threw my head at that moment. "Although my son may hate me, this is for my grandsons generation". Yes, this generation will feel the pains of war but their children and their children after that will live in peace. There will be no more slaves or classes that separate people. I will bare the guilt on my shoulders. No one should have to do what I do.

My birthday was sometime at the beginning of this season. I am now fifteen.

Kaoru left tears run down her cheeks. This man was nothing like she thought he would be. He was fourteen after all. He was just a child at the time. A mere child shouldn't have to deal with murder but he did it. He chose to live this way. She was against killing people but she understood. There are people out there that cannot be stopped. The only way to deal with people like that was to kill them before they could kill or hurt many others. During a war people will die. She understood when soldiers were killed. They were in an army, trained to fight. It's was what happened in war.

It didn't make it any better though.

She understood why the Battosai did what he did. There was something wrong with the government at the time and the only way to fix it was to take it over and try something else. Human beings were so stubborn and selfish that there were sometimes that they just don't agree. What else were you to do? When talking it out failed, what else was there? Fighting?

Flipping threw the pages a small piece of paper fell from the diary. Placing the book down on the table she reached down and picked up the paper. Flipping it over she noticed the lettering. It was in an older script popular in the Edo Era. Leaping from her chair she made her way into the living room where a bookshelf sat. Getting down on all fours she looked at the titles of the larger, heavier books. Smiling she tapped the binding of the book once out of satisfaction and pulled it from its spot.

Making her way back towards the dinning room table, she sat down and opened the book.

The book was listed by the symbol, which made it easier to find the symbols she was looking for. It went from plain symbols all the way towards the complex ones. Turning the pages back and forth, writing the meaning of each word she looked over it again. Some symbols had more than one meaning and didn't make sense with the rest of the line.

It took some time to decode but once she did she held the binder paper with the translation.

"O' Battosai, assassin of shadows, slave of feminine passion, unsheathe your sword and pillage my village,"

She stared at it in confusion. "Well that was rather blunt. I wonder what perverted old man wrote that." Placing the paper down on the table she looked around the kitchen. It was suddenly dark outside, and her stomach had some major complaints over missed meal.

Sighing she stood and made her way toward the fridge. Maybe she would make an omelet.

Suddenly a rather concerning noise came from in her living room. It was almost as if she heard a man yelp then a rather large thud. Grabbing the closest thing to her, which happened to be a history book, she slowly made her way towards the living room. Peeking around the corner she nearly jumped out of her skin. There, on the floor was a boy facing down, in old samurai clothes, moaning out of pain. Apparently he had fallen rather hard.

She took a moment to notice there was nothing on the floor to trip over, so what the hell happened? Did he fall from the ceiling?

Running at the temporarily distracted man she started to beat him with her book. In between each hit she heard him try to reason with her madness with a 'wait', a 'I can explain', and a few 'that hurts'.

Seeing that the man was in no condition to move kaoru stopped and ran for the phone, she was delayed however when she tripped on her backpack and had fallen across the kitchen floor. "Good one Kaoru", she mumbles, cursing at herself. This did not going unnoticed by the young man.

"Are you alright?" The man starred down at her in worry from the doorway behind her. Rubbing the back of his head he felt the bruised flesh. "You're are very strong for a woman." He commented, checking his hand for blood.

"You were in my home, UNIVITED, I had ever right to attack you. You could be here to kill me for all I know" Kaoru screamed back trying to push herself off of the floor.

He looked at her threw emotionless eyes. "I think you misunderstand my intentions. I am not here to kill you." Looking away from her he glanced at the diary on the table. "You are the one who summoned me" he said as more of a comment then a question.

"What?!" Kaoru turned around in anger only to pause. It couldn't be, could it? No it wasn't possible and yet he was standing in her doorway. His blood red hair pulled back into a high ponytail while his blue and white kimono move with the wind, which she wasn't feeling at the moment. A dark blue set of eyes sat on her.

Blue?

But she was told he had gold eyes.

"Who the hell are you" she stood up completely staring the man down.

Kenshin's curiosity flared. She was the first one to summon him and not know it. She wouldn't be acting this way if she knew.

"I am a servant to all woman, cursed by the gods. I am Battosai" He tried to make his serious voice sound all-mysterious.

Kaoru eyed him. "You've been practicing that?"

Kenshin shrugged.

"It doesn't matter anyway, Battosai had gold eyes, and you don't and even if you did I wouldn't care. Now get out." Kaoru pointed towards the front door.

Kenshin stood there staring at her in amusement. "I must say, you are a rare bread of girl" He started walking towards her suggestively.

"And what do you mean by that?" Kaoru growled.

"I mean" Kenshin was now standing in front of her. "You are the first girl to summon me and not want me, but it doesn't matter though. I am not aloud to leave you until you are satisfied." Still nothing besides the serious face.

"I'll be satisfied once you leave" Kaoru backed waiting in slightly.

Kenshin smiled sadly. "I am afraid that it does not work like that"

Kaoru growled. "Get out, Battosai" she followed him.

"No" simple. He said it as if it was nothing. As if he said it everyday. "And its Kenshin, I haven't been Battosai in over one hundred and fifty years."

Kaoru didn't know what to do. This maniac, Battosai the manslayer or whatever he was wouldn't leave her house. Maybe she should call the police. Yes, call the police!

Turning around she grabbed the phone.

Kenshin sat on the couch in the living room.

"Hello, I'm calling to report an unlawful entering…yes, a man entered my home and refuses to leave."

Kenshin leaned over to watch her in amusement. Did she really expect them to believe her?

"Well, he is sitting on my couch after I told him to leave…who is he?" there was a pause "He's Kenshin…yes…yes the manslayer, now…no…this isn't a joke…LOOK I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE-yes I'll hold"

Kenshin felt the urge to laugh.

Kaoru looked around the corner and glared at the man. She stood there for god knows how long until her legs couldn't hold herself anymore. Sitting down on one of the dining room chairs she placed her head on the table.

"I do not think they have any intentions of talking to you again Miss Kaoru" Kenshin spoke from the other room.

Growling out loud she slammed the phone down. Those bastards left her hanging and she sat there waiting for them. Was it really so hard to believe that a man from a hundred and fifty years ago was sitting in her living room, with the goal of seducing her until she was satisfied enough to where the gods would let him leave?

She laughed. Ok so it sounded ridiculous when she thought about it.

Kenshin leaned over and eyed her again. "Are you feeling alright Miss Kaoru?" There was something wrong with her now. Why was she laughing like that? "It would make it harder for me to seduce you if you were not mental stable"

Kaoru banged her head against the table. How dare he assume she would sleep with him and what was that about being mentally unstable.

Turning on him she towered over the couch. "Do not assume that I will be sleeping with you. There is no way I would let somebody like you touch me"

There was a pause as Kenshin studied her. "You're a virgin aren't you?" He had never been summoned by a virgin before. So that was her problem, she was shy.

Her face was now as red as a tomato. "What the hell does that have to do with anything" she wanted to hit him more than anything right now.

If she indeed that not done anything, than this seducing and going home thing wasn't going to go at fast as he would have liked. "Tell me, how far have you gone with a man" It was an innocent question. He really didn't understand why she reacted the way she did. After all he asked her in a completely innocent, inquisitive, sincere way. Although this fiery side was kind of a turn on.

Reaching her hand back to punch him she was stopped by a hand holding her arm steady. He was now in front of her, looking down into her eyes.

Her heart sped up.

This couldn't be happening.

Leaning over he kissed her. His lips pressed against hers ever so softly.

Her eyes closed automatically.

It didn't take long for kiss to turn into something a little different and defiantly something more heated.

Pulling back slightly Kaoru whimpered. He smiled at her. She was enjoying herself. "It seems miss Kaoru that I have given you your first kiss. I am honored" His eyes were drooping with desire.

That brought her back to reality.

Before he knew it he had been beaten over the head and dragged out into the shed where she locked him in, along with a futon for the night.

That night was something of a new experience for both people.

Kaoru had never kissed a man before and didn't know what to expect, but that wasn't it. His lips were so soft. The way he moved his tongue, god, it was like he knew her mouth inside and out. He had his hand on her lower back pulling her to him. The contact was enough to make her burn.

And if she had the chance, she would do it all over again.

Kenshin, on the other hand, was having similar thoughts. He didn't want to have sex with her. Ok he did but that wasn't the point. If he satisfied her then he would have to leave. Leave her.

He may have just met her but he was automatically at ease around her…as long as she didn't have any large books within arms reach…and that kiss. He had never actually been turned on like that with any of the other girls he had been with. They all were broken souls that needed to be treated like women. He did that for them. He helped pick up the pieces of their life and sent them on their way.

Every girl was honored to have him appear out of nowhere and want to ravish them, granted he really didn't want to, but it was part of the job description. He didn't understand why this girl had called him. She was independent and strong willed. Her aura was that of a samurai. If anything he needed to be saved from her…not her being saved from her life. There had to be something he was missing.

Now that he thought about it there was a kind of sadness behind the rage in her eyes. He knew that look; she was lonely. Most of the girls he was with were so consumed in self-pity they didn't feel lonely anymore.

That irritated him about woman. They were always depressed about things that didn't matter. Why would anybody care if your hair were frizzing that particularly WET day? Why would he care if she were on her period? Well, he would like warning before hand so he could escape for a few days. Oh yes, and his favorite. A couple of girl's back he was summoned by a woman with a chemical imbalance, and refused to take her medicine. If he weren't afraid that she would stab him in his sleep he would have clapped at her stupidity. He swore these girls loved to feel horrible. It was as if they wanted somebody to save them.

But this Kaoru was different. There was sadness there but she wasn't willing to let if overcome her. She didn't want to rely on somebody. There were only two reasons for that. Either she didn't want to burden anybody with hef sadness or she didn't want to get close, because people who are close ultimately end up leaving in one for or another.

He sighed.

She most likely lost somebody important to her and was no longer willing to let anybody else back in. What was impressive about this was that she didn't want to dwell on it or make people worry so she hid it.

He saw books on the table, she was in school, and going by her estimated age she was in collage.

She was a fighter, and he adored that.

Somewhere beyond the reach of Kenshin hearing an echoing female laugh was heard.

Kenshin sneezed.

Glaring at the skies he knew better. Those damn gods. They loved this didn't they?


	3. Chapter 3

There were a few things that Kaoru was. She was strong, smart, loving and much more. However, she was defiantly not a morning person. She always got up at the crack of dawn no mater how late she went to bed. She blamed her father. He had always wanted her to live like they did back when Kenshin was alive, but it never really sounded like something she wanted to do. Just her luck that the only thing that stuck from his teachings, besides mastery of her family's sword style, was the sleeping regimen.

Grabbing a clean pair of clothes she rubbed her eyes sleepily as she walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Her bath was normal. She used the same lavender scented oils and soaps meant for soothing, not the mention they were her favorite scent. A candle that smelled of fresh flowers sat by the bath, just to give that extra feel of comfort. It was getting cold outside so there was no need to shaver he legs everyday. Could always just wear pants and no one would know, so that wasn't important, her armpits were though. She hated to let those go.

Draining the tub, she dressed for the day. A pair of gray sweat pants and a plain white T-shirt did the trick. Brushing out her wet hair she tied it up in a high ponytail. Her friends always told her to wear her hair down because of its beauty and length but she preferred it up. It was easier to do things throughout the day that way.

Turning to leave she groaned when she realized the back of her shirt was soaked from her wet hair. She was able to see her bare skin threw it. Oh well, not going to let it dampen her day.

She giggled at her silliness.

Opening the door she was greeted with the delicious smell of breakfast. Leaning toward the kitchen she stuck her nose in the air and breathed in, taking in the wonderful aroma. She usually just ate cereal or maybe a bagel.

The Battosai must have made breakfast.

Kaoru smiled. If he was going to cook for her in the morning time she might have to keep him.

Walking toward the kitchen the scents of each prepared food was slowly separating themselves from just one delicious scent. Lets see there were eggs, pancakes, bacon, and some kind of bread. She wasn't sure.

Wait a second. She didn't have those things in her kitchen. Where the hell did he get those things?

Reaching the kitchen she stopped in the doorway. The table was littered with foods. Everything she named was there including French toast, omelets, and assorted fruits.

"What the hell are all of you doing in my kitchen?" Kaoru yelled.

Everybody stopped. Misao, Sanosuke, Magumi, and Soujiro were sitting at the table eating the wonderful food while that Battosai was standing at the counter seemingly emotionless…wait was he preparing a lunch?

"Hey there missy," Sano mumbled threw his full mouth.

"You never answered my question!" Kaoru bit out.

"Is miss Kaoru usually thing angry?" Battosai spoke in his normal serious tone.

"Now that I think about it there has been times when she let her anger go but she is usually a happy go lucky person" Misao smiled.

"Hey, don't talk like I'm not here"

"Sorry Kaoru" Misao started to eat again.

"Raccoon girl, where did you dig up such a wonderful man like Sir Ken?" Magumi smiled her cunning fox like smile.

Sir Ken? Kaoru wasn't sure why that made her so mad but Megumi was three seconds away from being strangled and thrown out of the gates of her dojo. "Why are all of you here?" she spoke between clenched teeth.

"Oh, I invited them over" Kenshin didn't even look at her.

"How did you know to invite them?"

"Oh that was me!" Misao raised her hand, her mouth full of pancake. "I came over, like I do sometimes, and he was making breakfast. He asked me if I wanted some and like I was going to pass this up, I mean look at it. Anyway, Sano happened to call you just as I was sitting down with my first plate and he was over in no time at all when he heard about all the free food. Magumi showed up with him and Soujiro was supposed to meat me somewhere but since I was here that wasn't going to work so I called him and told him to come too. It was mainly Himura's idea."

"Misao" Sano interrupted Misao's rambling. "You might want to breath weasel girl"

"WHY YOU!" Misao jumped up to beat Sano.

"HEY" everybody looked at Kaoru who was fuming. "Why the hell are all of you here? Is it for the free food? If I remember right you all IGNORED me at the party the night before last."

Kenshin watched them in confusion. Her best friends ignored her? No wonder she was lonely.

"Kaoru," Magumi started. "We were intoxicated that night and don't remember most of it. We had to ask what happened by other people who attended the party."

"Yeah, we even saw a video somebody made" Misao eyed Soujiro.

Soujiro just smiled.

Sano smiled while pointing his thumb at Soujiro, who was known for being polite and somewhat quiet. "This little faker here was loud, annoying, and naked for a good chuck of the party."

"Really, Sanosuke, I-" Soujiro started.

"Yeah, he put on his pants after he was attacked by a mod of cute girls." Misao giggled.

Soujiro turned red. A nervous laughed escaped his throat.

"Come on now, that wasn't as bad as a certain rooster I know" Magumi smiled at Sano.

"Be careful fox lady" Sano warned.

Misao was laughing so hard her face turned red.

"This dolt over here tried to take a bath in the giant punch fountain Misao's grandfather rented. We had to scrub him down with god knows what to get the pink tint off of his skin."

They all laughed, except for Kenshin who seemed to ignore them.

Kaoru was still irritated but knew how they could be when they were drunk. It was the way they were. Sighing in defeat she sat down at the table. There was no point in staying mad at them.

Kenshin put a plate and silverware down on the table in front of her.

"Thank you Kenshin" Kaoru smiled. Taking a look at her options it wasn't long before her plate was full and she was eating as if she had never eaten before. The others didn't notice for they were eating the same way. There had never been a better-made breakfast than the one they had been eating that morning.

"So when were going to tell us that the Battosai was living with you Kaoru?" Misao asked as if it didn't bother her. Knowing her personality it probably didn't.

"Actually I hadn't even thought about it" Kaoru blushed. She didn't know why she was blushing, but it crept up there anyway.

"Yeah missy, what's the big idea hiding somebody like him from us?"

"Somebody like him? He was born over a hundred and fifty years ago. Why aren't you freaked out?"

Sano turned toward Kenshin. "She over reacted when she saw you didn't see"

Kenshin didn't even bother looking at Sano. He had been working on something diligently since before Kaoru entered the kitchen. "Given the circumstances I think she reacted just as she should have."

"Thank you" Kaoru began eating again.

She didn't know how much she ate or how messy her face was. As a matter of fact she was confused as to why the people around the table were starring at her. If they were going to stare at least they could have told her what was so damn interesting. Deciding she had enough, she grabbed her bag and headed for the gates of the dojo.

"Miss Kaoru" she heard Kenshin's voice behind her. Stopping just inside the gate and turned toward him, a little nervous.

"Yes Kenshin" Kaoru whispered. For some reason that smile of his had taken her breath away. Now, if she thought that was bad she didn't know what to do next.

"You have some breakfast on your face."

Kaoru turned red. She would have gone to school with food on her face, how embarrassing. Reaching up to wipe off she food her arm was stopped by a strong slender hand.

Kenshin reached up, a warm damp rag in his hand. Carefully he wiped the pieces of pancake and eggs off of her cheeks, chin, nose, and even forehead.

Kaoru wasn't sure of what to do, and even if she knew she doubted her body would obey. Their bodies were so close and that smile of his. The way he wiped off her face. Warmth filled her body.

When Kenshin was finish he bowed slightly. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. He turned away to leave but not before he placed a container, which held a well-prepared lunch, in her hands.

She just starred after him for some time, until she was pulled out of her thoughts by something moving out of the corner of her eye. To her right was the window to the kitchen and in the window were four sets of eyes peaking at her from around the curtain. Her face had turned redder than she had ever remembered it turning. Cursing under her breath she turned around and walked as quickly as she could from the prying eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

His goal was to clean Kaoru's house the best of his ability. What that meant in this time period he wasn't sure, but if he cleaned her house for her, then maybe she would be less stressed and a little more pleasant to be around. Not to mention he loved the way she smiled. A day of housework was a small price to pay for something to beautiful. After all he did way more than this for his master in the year he lived with himWalking the house and dojo he made a list of all the things that needed to be done. The yard needed some major work before the rainy season started and by the look of it he has about two days. That, however wasn't his main concern. From his spot on the ground he was able to see a number of things on the roof. Why they were up there, he was not sure. The dishes needed to be done. Shopping for the next day's food was a must. Oh, dusting and cleaning the floors, that too. Walking back into Kaoru room he nearly cringed at what he saw. Clothes everywhere weren't even the worse part. There was what looked like food wrappers and dishes she never took to the kitchen. Looking off into the corner he wasn't sure if that lump of fur was a rat or a mold piece of something or other.

Kenshin sighed. This was his number one priority. Kaoru may not be happy that he went in her room at all but this needed to be done. This was a health hazard, and he'll protect her from anything, including her laziness.

Ok, so last time he was summoned he was cleaning clothes in a sink. They had things known as a washer machine but they were too expensive for everybody to have one. The real problem here was that he didn't know how to use one and Kaoru had gone off to school. So does he just clean the clothes in the sink like he use to or does he attempt the machines?

More than just a little curious he stood in front of the washer machine and eyed it. He hasn't found any kind of manual anywhere so he had to do this on his own. What did the machine do? Well it looked like thingy in the middle turned around in circles. That's it? There was so scrubbing?

Taking some of Kaoru's pants from the floor of her room he made sure that they were all of the same color scheme. He remembered when he has messed up on one of the other girl's kimono's.

He shivered. That wasn't something he wanted to think about.

Ok so, put the clothes in the washer.

Check.

What's next, well you need water, and soap.

Looking over the dial on the washer machine he noticed all of the choices. Should he wash her pants on delicate? No they should go on normal and not using warm water. He made that mistake once as well. Should he fill it up with himself or does the machine do it? The machine must do it. There was no well around any longer to bring water from and if they had indoor pluming then they certainly would invent a washing machine that could fill itself up with water.

He spun the dial around until the arrow pointed toward the normal wash. Looking around he didn't see any soaps, so he started rummaging threw cupboards and drawers. It didn't take long before he found something that had some kind of cute fuzzy bar on it. He wasn't sure what it was to say, but the words laundry and soap were on the bottle, so in it went. How much, he wasn't sure. Ok he knew how much he put in but he wasn't sure it is was too much or too little.

Taking a closer examination of the cap to the bottle and noticed lines inside.

Oh, so this was a measuring cup. Well according to that he put just about the right amount in.

Closing the door he eyed the clothes until it was shut.

Four hours and three loads later he had already swept and cleaned the floors over every inch of the house and dojo, plus do all of the dishes. Next he had to fold all of the clothes and make her bed. This mattress thing was new to him as well. He had seen them before but he never dressed one. He would soon figure it out though. The sheets were coming out of the washer next.

Glancing at the clock he nearly swore. Kaoru last class was getting over in two hours and he hadn't finished her room or gone to the store; the outside jobs would have to wait until tomorrow.

Reaching into the sleeve he pulled out a pouch. Opening it up he smiled. That was one good thing about having the gods on your side; endless amount of money. Well that wasn't true. He had a certain amount every day he was able to spend and by the look of it, it was more than normal.

Taking off out the door he locked the gate and headed to the store. It was only a few blocks, not that far, but he wasn't use to the way in which he was to buy things. This computer/cash register thing, was way beyond him, and the automatic sliding doors scared the life out of him that morning when he shopped for breakfast.

Reaching the market a friendly, and bored, cashier smiled and waved at him. Smiling back he nodded slightly.

The girl blushed.

Ok so he needed to try this cart thing one more time. Last time he nearly took out ever person that was within a ten-foot radius.

He laughed at himself. If only the shinsengumi could see him now.

Kaoru's day wasn't to bad, but it was long and taxing. The classes he had that day started at nine a.m. and ended at five. Eight hours of mind stimulation wasn't bad. Very bad!

She didn't even have time to go out and get some lunch between classes. Good thing Kenshin packed her one or she would have passed out from starvation by now.

Kaoru blushed.

She wouldn't admit it out loud but Kenshin was indeed very attractive. He held a grace about him. You could tell he could be deadly if he wanted or the gentlest person alive. She had only known him for a few hours, and wasn't sure if she could completely trust him, but still. There was just something about him. Maybe it was the diary entrée she read. Maybe she should read more.

Reaching the gate to her dojo her stomach growled. It was as if it knew she was getting close to the kitchen. As she made her way closer and closer to the kitchen one of the wonderful smell became stronger and stronger. She had no idea what it was but man did she want to eat it.

Placing her stuff down in the living room floor she entered the kitchen.

Oh god if he did this for her everyday there was no way in hell she was ever going to let him go.

The table was set for two with bowls of food scattered around the table.

Kenshin greeted her with a bow. He turned back toward the counter, finishing something she wasn't able to see.

Kaoru didn't say anything, just smiled. He was the greatest man on the face of the planet.

"Miss Kaoru, please have a seat. The dinner with be ready in only a moment" Kenshin held up the timer.

"What is all of this food? What's garlic bread?" kaoru had never heard of such a thing.

"I will explain miss kaoru" he turned back toward the oven and opened the door. Taking out the tray with a folded kitchen towel she placed in on the counter. Quickly, to prevent burning himself, he moved the pieces onto the center of a kitchen towel and wrapped them up, to keep them warm.

Making his way toward the table he saw kaoru watching ever move he made out of the corner of his eye.

Taking a seat he placed the bread down on the table.

Kaoru smiled.

"When I went to the market this afternoon there was a TV with a woman on it playing near the bakery. She was making something I had never seen before. It was called Spaghetti, something from a country in the west called Italy. As I watched her make it I was surprised at house easy it looked compared to most of the meals I usually made. I decided to try it. The garlic bread was also recommended by the woman.

"Ok, so how does this work?" Kaoru eyed the different bowls of food.

"place the amount of noodles you want on your plate." Kenshin placed a decent amount of noodles on his plate. "Then you put sauce over the noodles." He pored sauce on his noodles.

"And the bread?"

"For dipping" Kenshin replied.

Kaoru laid on her bed starring at the ceiling. That man was something all right. Her room was spotless and even smelled of fresh flowers. How he made that happen without having fresh flowers or lighting her candle was beyond her. He prepared her that wonder breakfast, lunch and dinner and he walked her to her bedroom door when she went to bed, only to kiss her hand goodnight.

The greatest part however, was when he blushed and very quickly made his way toward the living room.

He was a sweetheart.

She would have to do something for him now, but what. What could the legendary Battosai want?


	4. Chapter 4

The nest morning her friends once again decided to drop by for a 'visit' before school, where they were presented free delicious food. Like there were no hidden motives there.

Everybody chatted around pleasantly about anything and everything. Everybody except Kenshin and Kaoru that is. Kenshin was once again preparing her a lunch, ignoring everybody around him while he finished the task he set for himself. Kaoru on the other hand was studying closely. There had to be something she could do for him. Maybe something he wanted.

His clothes were the same samurai clothing but the blue top and white bottoms. He wore his white socks and his sword at his side. His hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. Yep, he looked the same he did every other day. Nothing different.

The thought of new clothes had entered her mind but she knew from experience that wearing those kinds of clothes were a lot more comfortable that wearing the clothes nowadays.

He didn't need any shoes either. He was comfortable with his sandals. He wouldn't be as free moving from the yard to the house wearing tennis shoes or something.

Making him a dinner was out of the question. It was better to let him do that. Burnt rice, and uncooked fish was not something she wanted to subject him to. This thing she wanted to do for him was supposed to be nice, not paralyzing.

So what else was there? Getting him a pet. No there was no point to that either. He wasn't going to stay here long enough for a pet.

At that she felt her heart ache. He had only been there for two days and she was already not looking forward to his departure. It just felt so right having him here, as if he's been here the whole time.

That's it! He hasn't been here the whole time. He probably had no idea what Tokyo looks like nowadays. She would take him around and show him the sites. She doubt he had even seen one of the sky scrapers. She could even take him to the cemetery and ask him which ones he knew…ok maybe not that, thought it sounded fun to her.

"Kenshin" she spoke loudly, mostly with determinations. Her friends had jumped from the sudden interruption and stared at her like she was crazy.

Kenshin didn't even flinch let alone turn around. "Yes miss Kaoru"

"How would you like to come with me site seeing tomorrow? I could take the classes off and we could have fun" She smiled brightly.

Her friends glanced at each other knowingly. Megumi smacked Sano before he was able to make some smart assed comment.

Kenshin turned around and looked at her. He couldn't believe it. She wanted to take him somewhere. She wanted to take him to places that she's seem a thousand time and probably didn't want to go, but was doing it for his sake. This was the first girl to do something for him. Well, they did things like make him food or clean his laundry, but not plan a day of stuff for him.

He let a small smiled break through. "I would enjoy that Miss kaoru"

Leaping from her chair kaoru grabbed her back and rushed from the room muttering a thanks before leaving.

Her friends just sat there in silence before breaking off and eating once again.

Kenshin ran after her. it seems meeting her at the gate and giving her, her lunch had become a daily habit.

#&$#$&

Saying that he was excited was an understatement; he was just good at hiding it. He hadn't seen Tokyo in over one hundred years and was interesting in seeing the changes. Also he waned to see the Japan National Cemetery. There were a few people he left behind since he was cursed and he was wondering what happened to them. Did they live long? He wanted to know.

He held a tourist's map of Tokyo. It was colorful and marked off with all of the sites that were considered must-sees. A small picture of what each thing looked like was drawn over the points of location.

In all honestly he didn't recognize a thing on that list except for a few temples and the river. How would he know where to go?

"Ok, I have the day planned out. Is there anywhere in particular you wanted to go?"

"The Cemetery"

She smiled. She hoped he'd say that. "OK, that's fine. First I was thinking we could walk around the city so you could look at the architecture and shops then we could go get something to eat. After that we could go to the cemetery then to the Tokyo mall." (I don't know a thing about Tokyo so everything that I am saying exists there I just pulled out of my butt so don't try to plan any kind of tour or you will be sadly disappointed.)

He nodded. Sounded good to him. She knew best anyway right?

Looking around he was amazed to see that a third of the people in the bus were indeed in Kimono's and different types of clothing from his era. Looking down at himself he didn't feel to strange in his normal hakama's, though he did feel a little vulnerable without his Sword.

'holly shit' Kenshin looked straight up. This was the tallest building in Tokyo. It looked like it could be as tall as a mountain. There were well more than twenty stories. He couldn't even count further than that. The stories become a blur of tall ominous building. How could they make things like this?

"Impressed Kenshin?" Kaoru stood next to him smiling at his speechless face instead of the wonder that is the building. It was almost as if he was an innocent child experiencing the wonders of the real world…almost. "Come on Kenshin, lets go inside" Kaoru grabbed his hand and started to drag him toward the entrance of the large building.

"Inside?" Kenshin whispered.

"Yeah, that's right; inside. Up near the top there is a place that is saved for tourists." She opened the door and dragged him threw.

Kenshin nearly fell over. He had seen buildings that, in his time at least, a king would die for, but this place was even more amazing. Decorated with different kinds of marbles, rich woods, the finest of fabrics, and what looked like gold, it proved to be a wonder in itself. He wanted to take his shoes off but taking a look around he noticed that no one else was.

Allowing himself to be pulled into the elevator he watch Kaoru push a button with the number 44 on it. He stood there quietly watching Kaoru try to suppress her excitement. She was bouncing the slightest bit while bobbing her head back and forth. A stupid grin plastered in her face. He couldn't help but smile at her.

Reaching their destination the elevator opened with a ding. She grabbed his hand once again and began to drag him out of the elevator and down a hall.

He had no doubt that she was indeed excited over his reaction more so than being there. That alone was enough to start to melt his heart and break down barriers he took great care in building.

"Kenshin look, isn't it amazing" She pointed out over the side of the railing.

Stepping up to the edge he nearly gasped. He had no doubt that his mouth was opened and his eyes were slightly big. At least that way it would explain the satisfied grin Kaoru had on her face.

"Well, what do you think?"

What did he think? It was beautiful. You could see all of Tokyo from there. He could even see the mountains in the background. A light layer of smog engulfed the city but the view of the mountains was breathtaking. "I think that it is wonderful Miss Kaoru. Thank you for bring me here" He whispered. This really did mean a lot to him. For the first time in over a hundred years somebody was taking the time and effort to make him happy, and it was working.

Taking her hand in his he pulled her close. She gasped but didn't pull back. Now they were leaning on the railing on their sides facing each other. Letting go of her wrist he moved his hand up to rub her cheek with the back of his hand. This girl was amazing. Her Sapphire eyes bored into his with hundreds of questions he had ever intention of answering, just not yet. Something else needed to be done first. Something his entire being was aching for.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to hers.

She tensed at first but then melted into it. Having an idea of what to do in this case she leaned forward as if asking for more.

This really wasn't like her but when he looked at her with those violet eyes, she couldn't refuse and when his lips touched her, it was as if everything around her made sense. Like she belonged somewhere. That was the best way she knew how to explain what she felt at that moment; besides the hot feeling engulfing her.

Deepening the kiss they didn't even stop to think about the people around them, though it didn't last long.

Breaking the kiss Kenshin placed his hand on the back of her neck while he placed his forehead on hers.

Kaoru blushed. She couldn't help it. It was a very girl thing to do, but she was a girl damn it. No amount of swordplay or lack of ability of performing the 'womanly duties' would change that. And damn it, girls blush when they get kissed like that.

She felt him turn her so that she was looking out over the railing. He then moved to stand behind her. His arms were around her allowing his hands to rest on hers, which were gripping the railing. He let his head hover by her ear, allowing him the chance to smell her hair and rub his cheek against the skin in her neck.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru leaned back into his chest. His arms immediately wrapped around her stomach.

"Yes" He nuzzled her neck, taking the opportunity to smell her hair. Jasmine; perfect.

"What are you going to leave?" Kaoru whispered.

Kenshin could feel her sadness, and in all honesty it mirrored his own. Him leave? He wished he didn't have to, but the gods never let him stay before. Actually he never wanted to say before, so maybe, just maybe, they will let him this time. Not likely but that didn't mean he couldn't try. "I don't know" He answered the only way he knew how.

"How long was the longest you staid with a person?"

Was there a hint of jealously there? Yes there was! He tightened his grip on her "Six months."

"So I have up to six months to spend with you?" She looked out at the beautiful scenery.

"Could be more, could be less"

"Lets hope its more" Koaru snuggled closer to him.

Kenshin smiled. A true honest smile. Having her in his arms like that was something he never thought he'd feel again. She was warm and inviting. Her soul was so innocent and strong. She was unlike any girl in any time he had been in so far. He couldn't help being drawn toward her. "Yes, lets"

#$&()

"Cool huh?" Kaoru sat next to Kenshin in a matching recliner with a smile of bliss plastered in her face.

"It is indeed interesting and strangely soothing" Kenshin sighed, allowing himself to sink deeper into the chair.

"do you think I should get one? I think it will fit in the living room to the right of the sofa"

Kenshin smiled. "I do not think that is a good idea Miss Kaoru. If you get one of these massage chairs then you wont ever do anything else."

Kaoru giggled. "Its funny how you've only been here three days and yet you know me so well"

"Hey! You've been in those for twenty minutes. Buy one or get out" An angry employee screamed at them from the registers not thirty feet away.

"I believe, Dear Ken, that would be our cue" Kaoru smiled sweetly, only to leap when she saw the man start to run toward them. She grabbed kenshin by the arm and ran for the door.

Weaving in and out of people, they didn't stop until they ran down a city block and around the corner. Kenshin stood next to Kaoru who was looking back around the corner they came from giggling softly. "He's looking for us" She whispered. Turning toward him she smiled. "I'm hungry, what about you?"  
Now that she mentioned it he was starving. "I am hungry as well, Miss Kaoru"

"Ok Come on," She motioned for him to follow her. They started walking side by side while Kaoru continued on her restaurant talk. He just watched her out of the corner of his eye, hoping he didn't run into anybody. His senses couldn't be that off.

"Ok, up here there is a street with nothing but restaurants. They have every kind of food that I can think of. I don't know what I am in the mood for. What about you kenshin?"

"Something different" he spoke without hesitation.

"That's a good idea. The whole day had been different so far; why not continue the tradition with lunch. So what shall it be?" She stopped at the corner and looked around.

Kenshin stood there shocked again. There were so many lights. So many signs. He couldn't read half of them, for they were in other languages, but they were vast in colors.

"Oh, how about burgers" Kaoru smiled.

What the hell was that? Something that came from his nose?

Kaoru giggled. "Don't give me that look, they are made of beef. You'll like them. Come on" She pulled him toward what he assumed was a burger joint of some kind. "This place is called Red Robin. It came here from America. It's supposed to be really good, just kinda noisy." She opened that door, an immediate wall of noise hit him, almost knocking him off of his feet. Kaoru headed for a woman standing behind some kind of podium. Her long blond hair was obviously fake since Japanese teenagers didn't have natural white hair. She wore a plain green and yellow kimono that didn't do a thing for her. Her make up was also a bit thick. Was this what eligible girls were like these days?

She whispered things to the woman who eyed Kenshin, then winked.

This didn't look good for him. Plotting woman that included winking was never good for him. Kenshin sighed in defeat.

"Come on Kenshin." Kaoru motioned for him to follow.  
He did so, as if he was walking to his death; head down and all.

They were led threw a dinning area were people of all ages found in necessary to scream to each other even though they were a foot from the other. To Kenshin, and his senses, relief they were led past that arena and into a small hallway. Four doors, that were painted red were on the right, while a swinging door, that led to the kitchen was on the left. Following the girl to the last door on the right she opened it for them.

"Here you two are, the waitress will be here in a second to help you. Have a nice anniversary you two" The waiter smiled before she left, closing the door behind her.

If Kenshin was shocked he didn't show it.

"I hope you don't mind. I had to tell them that this was our one-year anniversary and that we wanted to be somewhere quieter then out there. I thought that it would be more comfortable for you" She blushed.

Sitting across from Kaoru he picked up his menu and began to read. It didn't bother him that they thought Kaoru and him were a couple. As a matter of fact he was downright pleased with the idea. She belonged to him, whether he stays or not, and she will know it too.

$&(&$&

"Um, Kenshin" Kaoru asked playing with her fingers.

Kenshin stopped walking and turned toward her. he may have looked like nothing was wrong but he knew she wanted to ask a question, and one that she wasn't sure if he would like. Those were bad. Never a good sign. His muscles tensed at the thought of what the question was. "yes miss Kaoru" he whispered.

"I was wondering if I could…um…well you see" She looked to the side were a row of older tombstones sat.

They had made it to the Cemetery with four your until sundown, and they would need it. The Cemetery were take them some time to walk threw. Even thought it was surrounded by a busy city, the amount of trees seemed to block it all out. It gave the Cemetery a secluded feel.

"Well, I was wondering if I could ask you about people here from your time and see of you knew them?" She smiled innocently. "I have come here a few times before by myself and wonder about the people buried here."

That was not what he was expecting. Something like 'Kenshin I'm afraid to be here', or maybe a 'how did you get the second part of that scar on your face' but not that. What was the harm in talking about the dead? If anything their memory would live on threw Kaoru. "You may ask me anything you want"

Kaoru nodded with excitement, taking off in a sprint as if she was a child chasing that ice-cream man (I use to do that). "What about this one?" Kaoru pointed to a very old looking tombstone with carvings of trees and mountains on it. Very unusual.

Standing next to her he looked down, reading the name. "Hijime Tokio, devoted wife, mother of eight, and will always be known as the woman who melted the heart of a wolf." Kenshin whispered. Looking over at the grave next to hers he started to laugh when he noticed the name. "Hijime Saito, devoted husband and father of eight. Will always be remembered as the slayer of evil."

"Is something funny" Kaoru looked at Kenshin with concern.

Quieting down the laughter Kenshin smiled at the grave. "Hijime Saito was the leader of the third squad of the shinsengumi."

"the wolves of Mibu?" Kaoru whispered, kneeling down between the two graves, eyeing them closely.

"He was also top assassin fighting against me. He crossed blades many a time, but the battles were never decisive. He was a true warrior. One that fought fare and avoided tricks. He is a man that deserves your respect Kaoru."

Kaoru nodded. "What about Tokio, was she his wife?"

"She must have been. I never saw him again after the revolution, and he looked like he lived to be quite the old man"

Visiting a few more graves, asking a few questions here and there, Kaoru stopped at one and smiled. "This one was my favorite. Just being in the presence of this grave makes me feel as if nothing will ever go wrong again, do you know what I mean?" She turned to look at Kenshin, only to stop. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs and every muscle in his body was tense. "Kenshin?"

"She was a gently souls who loved others. Her beauty was enough to stop a man in his tracks." He went quiet for a moment. "She was dealt a fate that she did not deserve"

Turning around to look at the grave me gasped. It had been so long since she had been there she had forgotten the name on the grave. "Tomoe Himura" Kaoru whispered. Bending down she rubbed dirt off of the bottom of the tombstone. At the very least her tombstone should be clean. Studying where she just wiped the stone she gasped reading over the words that were hidden there. Looking them over she could tell immediately that they were etched on by another source. "The woman who gave her life to save the man she loved. The man who restored her happiness, and continued to protect the happiness of others after her unfortunate death."

"What?"

A whisper was heard behind her. She turned to look at him, tears in her eyes. "Have you not seen this?" She moved over so he could see it.  
His mouth hung slightly opened as he took a few slow steps toward the grave of his long dead wife. Falling to his knees he leaned forward on his hands and read the words. Who would have gone threw the effort of carving these on here? There were very few that knew of what happened while Tomoe's and him lived in the mountains. Noticing a little more dirt down at the bottom he rubbed it away. More writing was there, but half buried. Digging around it he cleared it way, allowing the last four words to show.

Kenshin's heart stopped.

"For You Sister, Enishi" Kaoru whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

In all his years of searching he had never thought that this was where he would end up; a broken man starring at his sisters grave with a guilt filled heart. In his right hand a book was loosely held. His knees and shins were becoming muddy from his position on the ground. His body slightly hunched over, feeling the weight of guilt on his shoulders. His white hair streaked with his natural dark brown color. His roots coming in the same.

What had he done?

He killed. He destroyed families just to find him; to find that bastard that killed his sister. He was so consumed with revenge he didn't notice that he had become like the man he hated so much. A man that didn't deserve his hate. No, he had become worse.

While the Battousai killed men on the battlefield he tried to save as many as well, he knew that. He never killed the helpless. He never killed woman or children.

Enishi's heart ached. The memories of their screams fresh in his mind as if it happened just a moment before. He hurt so many. He even killed their children and wives. He had become what his sister hated and mistook the battousai for. He had become the man that took his sisters happiness from her.

He had become a monster.

Tears slipped down his face. Just one or two at first, but then tens and twenties. Soon then flowed freely.

"Forgive me sister" He held the book to his chest, bending over, formally bowing to his sister's grave.

He didn't know how long he sat there with his head down, forehead submerged in the mud, but he soon found that he lacked the energy to move. He couldn't remember the last time he ate. He had been walking for days, desperate to make it to Tokyo, desperate to see his sister's grave.

"Are you alright?" A worried voice sounded behind him; a woman's. It was full of concern, that kind he hadn't heard since his sister was still alive. It filled his body, easing his pain the smallest amount, but enough to notice. Enough to bring a small smile to his face. "Brother help me get him in the carriage." The voice was loud in his head. Reminding him of all the times he felt at peace living with his sister and father. He had forgotten what it was like to have a family.

He felt her run her small hands threw his hair then down his back. "Is this the grave of a loved one?" She asked in the softest of voice. There was no sympathy hidden anywhere in it.

Enishi didn't respond. He wanted to tell her everything, but feared the rejection. Her person called to him. It beckoned him to allow her to help. To hold his damaged soul until it could repair itself.

"Tomoe? That's a beautiful name. She must have been quite lovely." The woman whispered. "Right now she is in a better place. God would have no doubt accepted such a lovely woman into his kingdom. You know, in gods kingdom any one could find peace. It is a fine place, a place of hope"

Enishi sat up slowly, forcing his arms to bare his weight as he looked at her strangely. What was she talking about?

"Come with us and I will show you want I mean." She smiled.

No one had smiled at him like that in some time.

Studying her for the first time he couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful. Brown hair, brown eyes. Strange western clothing. Soft pale blemish free skin. A soul that shone threw her. One so soft and innocent.

"You have guilt in your eyes" She whispered, her fingers brushing across his cheek.

He closed his eyes to saver the feeling.

"It isn't hopeless you know" She leaned in, smiling once again. Her eyes sparkled, taking his breath away.

There was hope?

"No matter what you have done you could always admit that you were wrong and repent. If you have cause pain and death then protect others' lives and happiness. The souls of those you have wronged will find forgiveness of you and you will find forgiveness in yourself."

Tears pored from Enishi's eyes. The woman wrapped her arms around him, holing him close. What could he do for his sister to show her was sorry. What could he do to make her smile again?

"It's going to be ok. God will not abandon you during this time of repentance, nor will I. Now come on, we need to get you fed and into a clean pair of clothes" She went to help him up.

"No" he whispered.

The girl paused and smiled down at his weakened form. "Do not be afraid"

"I must do something first" feeling around he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Here" A man held out a small pick and hammer.

"Brother?" the girl questioned, letting Enishi go, allowing him to start his task.

"He needs to leave this woman a message, one that the world could see" The woman's brother smiled.

"How did you know?" She whispered, watching Enishi's carve Japanese letters onto the bottom of the woman's grave.

"We have something in common. He holds the look in his eyes. The same as I. We have a message to share"

The woman nodded, smiling at the man on his knees in the dirt. "I will go fetch his something for him to eat" She turned to leave.

"What is your name" enishi's raspy voice stopped her in her tracks.

She turned and smiled. "Magadallia, at your service"

"Enishi, Enishi Yukishiro"

"Its nice to meat you" She bowed before heading toward a nearby carriage to grab the food she promised.

#$&()

It had taken him some time to move from his wives grave, but with Kaoru's help he was now sitting on a nearby bench.

He couldn't put the pieces together. Enishi hated him. He hated him more than anything else on the face of this earth. The boy had tried for ten years to track him down and kill him. No he didn't want to kill him, but make him hurt in the worst possible way. What enishi didn't realize was that he was already hurting in the worse possible way.

There had been a secret that no one knew. One her younger brother never found out. One that doubled his pain.

"Kenshin" Kaoru's whispered next to him. "Are you ok? Did you want to go home?" She touched his shoulder to feel that the muscles underneath it to be flexed. "You know, I am not entirely sure of what happened between you, but by the look of it you were forgiven by somebody you never thought would." Wrapping her arm around his waist he didn't move to stop her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Maybe now you will understand that it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybodies fault. Tomoe made a choice, and you must respect that. It was only her choice to make and you must honor her sacrifice"

Kenshin couldn't take it anymore. One hundred and forty years of pain was too much. He wrapped his arms around her waist in a death grip and rested his head on her lap. The day he killed Tomoe ran threw his head. "I never asked her to, I would had died for her" he voice shook.

Kaoru held him as tight as she could. "You never asked her to die for you and she never ask you to die for her."

Tears filled Kenshin's eyes. "She was going to kill me"

"Yes she was, before she met you, but once she got to know you she saw that you weren't the man she thought you were, but a man worth saving"

Kenshin shook his head.

Reaching down she lifted him up, he didn't resist. Holding a wet cheek in each hand she looked him in the eyes. "She saw you for who you are; a man worth protecting. You may have killed, but regretted every life you took. You have also saved hundreds of people."

Kenshin went to pull away, but she held firm. "and you are still saving them."

He looked up at her in shock.

"My teacher told me that you were to help give woman a reason to live. You help them see what they are missing. You have given the happiness back to so many girls, who I am sure got married and had children, who have had children. Do you not see what you have done? All of the good that you have caused." She pulled him into her chest and held him tight. "She may have been delivered a terrible fate but you were as well."

They stayed like that for god knows how long. The sun had set and the cold started to sink in. Kaoru's purple T-shirt and blue jeans were not doing much to fend off the cold and she shivered.

Kenshin pulled back and looked her in the eyes with worry; his face streaked with tears. "Come, we must get home before you freeze to death." He whispered. Standing he pulled her with him. "Is there a bus stop near here?"

They were standing very close, their breaths tickling each other's face.

"yes" She whispered.

Nodding he took her arm is his and held her close, leading the way out of the cemetery.

The trip home was a silent one. They sat on the bus, arm in arm enjoying each others presence.

When they returned to the dojo Kaoru pulled Kenshin into the kitchen where she made hot chocolate, which was actually pretty good. That's instant hot coco for ya. Giving him a mug she pulled herself onto a sitting position on the counter. Taking her own mug in her hands he took a sip of the hot liquid. She could feel the cold from the trip home melting away.

"What is this?" he asked, looking at it.

"Hot chocolate" She smiled. "Try it, its good"

Deciding that there was no harm in it, unless of course you would count the possibility of there being poison or some kind of truth serum in it, but Kaoru wouldn't do that.

He took a sip when he saw Kaoru glaring at him. Surprising it was pretty good, too hot for his mouth, but good. Blowing on it he took another sip.

"Kenshin" kaoru's curious voice caused Kenshin to look up. "do you want to talk about it?"

He knew it. Woman and wanting to share their emotions. Next thing he knew she would ask how it made him feel and if he wanted to cry together or some mushy thing like that.

"I mean, I was curious what it was like back then. My father tried to raise me as if we were still living during your time, but he never lived then and didn't really know what it was like, so I was curious."

Ok so he was wrong. Sighing he racked his brain for memories of his childhood, training with hiko, the revolution, and the years of wondering after. "There were no cars. They had just started to build a train. People didn't have the conveniences that they have now."

Kaoru nodded. "Was life different for the people after the revolution, or was it the same?"

Kenshin smiled. Leave it to her to think of such a question. "Is there a reason why you are asking these? I sense and ulterior motive"

Kaoru blushed. "I have to…well you see, my teacher gave us an assignment to do a report on the fable, legends, or myth that I find most fascinating."

Kenshin nodded. "It makes sense that you find the most interesting to be the one sitting in your kitchen" He smirked playfully.

Kaoru laughed. "That's right. Actually I was going to do you before you showed up, that's why finding your diary in my bag was strange, and a god send in a way" Thinking it over she started laughing again. "god send, HA, those sneaky deities".

Yes, sneaky indeed. "The people after the revolution were no longer enslaved and allowed to exist under titles and classes. A farmer would be able to rise to what would have been the rank of nobility. Before the farmers were forced to grow food for their lords, but after the revolution the lords had to pay the farmers for their crops." Kenshin leaned up against the wall across from Kaoru and slid down until he was sitting on the kitchen floor.

"What about the samurai?"

Kenshin frowned. "Most of them either became soldier for the new government, opened dojo's, or became hired bodyguard or assassins. There were a large group of them that tried to over throw the government at some point and most of them became bandits or homeless."

"That's awful" Kaoru whispered, looking down at the brown liquid in her mug.

"Yes it was Miss Kaoru, but they were stuck in their ways. They were weaker because they lacked what it took to live. They never saw their weakness. They took the ability to adapt to the new way of live as a weakness; the inability to stand up for what you believed it. What they didn't get was that the people who fought for an ideal were living it in the new world. They wanted peace. A place to raise their families in peace. They were living their ideals, or trying to anyway."

Kaoru nodded. "Who's Enishi?" She whispered, almost afraid to ask.

"My brother in law" Kenshin lowered his head, preventing Kaoru was seeing his eyes.

"What was he like?"

Kenshin sighed. "He was a good kid that loved his sister very much. The death of his sister turned him into a demon of vengeance. He tracked me down wherever I was in hope of giving me the justice I deserved."

There was a pause before Kaoru started laughing.

Kenshin looked at her like she had just sprouted an extra limp from her butt.

"Aren't brothers strange?" She laughed again.

Kenshin eyed the exit. This woman was crazy.

"I remember when I accidentally spilt milk on Sano's new X-Box controller. He ranted on and on about how the heavens should rain fire down upon me and swore revenge. Two days later I found a flaming bag of dog poop in front of the dojo doors. A few days later Megumi had bought him a new one for his birthday. It was a better one than he had before. After that he didn't care about the old one anymore. It was like I never ruined it and he never swore revenge."

Kenshin looked at her strange. "What is an X-Box?"

Kaoru stopped smiling. "Oh I forgot. The X-Box is something you play games on. Its hooked to the TV and you use a controller to play. The controller is expensive too."

Kenshin nodded. He smiled when an image of Sano ranting with tears in his eyes about the ruining of his controller. He didn't know what a controller looked like, but he was sure it was small and fit in Sano's hand.

"Kenshin?"

He looked up.

"Do you want to talk about Tomoe? She must have been a strong woman to tame the infamous battousai"

Kenshin smirked. Tomoe really did didn't she? "She was eighteen when he married, I was fifteen. I didn't know anything about her but didn't care" He looked up at the ceiling with a smile. "She was elegant and refined, but never hesitated to talk back to me or put me in my place when I was being an idiot." He looked at Kaoru and laughed slightly, in a dream like state. "I remember one night she kicked my out of my room when I wouldn't let her clean it as if she was my mother and scolded me for not appreciating what people did for me. It was the first time I was able to look around and see that there were people that cared about me."

Kaoru smiled. "Sound wonderful"

Kenshin nodded. "There was this one time a few months after I brought her to our hideout, I had come home after an assassination. I went into the kitchen to wash my hands of the blood when she entered the room. She took my hand in hers and when I tried to pull them away she held on time. She said "they look clean to me". But when I told her they weren't she just smiled and said. "With a soul as pure as your own blood could not stain it."."

Kaoru laughed. "Smart woman, and terribly brave for taking on the Battousai like that. Not that I would think that you'd take the life of a woman"

Stills smiling Kenshin shook his head. "I understand. People were scared of me when they didn't need to be, but it was part of bring about the new era" He took a sip of his now luke warm hot chocolate.

"Yes, the Battosai saved us all"

Kenshin nearly dropped his mug. What did she say? He looked at her in udder shock and amazement.

She just smiled with her eye closed. It was a smile of peace. "If you didn't fight then we may still be stuck in the ways of the old. I could have been born into servitude or maybe we would have never been able to trade with the western countries." She opened her eyes and smiled at Kenshin, who was gaping on the kitchen floor. "Just think, one boy, barely a man, carved the way to a better era with his sword. They could make a movie out of you and make millions. A story like yours is amazing. Not to mention it would give hope to so many people."

"Hope" Kenshin squeaked.

Kaoru nodded. Placing her now empty mug on the counter she placed both of her palms on its cold surface. Leaning back slightly she smiled at the ceiling as if she were smiling at a clear blue sky in spring. "It would show people that no matter how old or young you are, or weak or strong, as long as you focus on your goals you can make a difference…and that there is good in everybody. Never give up on anybody, or yourself"

Kenshin stared at his now cold hot chocolate. Being told something like that you'd think that there would be a millions questions or things against was Kaoru had said, but there weren't. He felt at peace for the first time since Tomoe. For the first time he knew that what Kaoru said was true, and he had nothing to say against it. Kenshin smiled. What a great feeling that was.

He continued to stare at his drink when he heard Kaoru get up and rinse her mug out, placing it on the counter.

He did, however, look up when he felt her standing over him. She smiled and him and reached for his hand.

"Its getting late Kenshin, its time fore bed."

He nodded, taking her hand in his. Escorting her down the hall to her bedroom door he held her hand in his for a moment longer before bringing her palm to his lips. "Good night Miss Kaoru" he whispered.

Brushing a bit of loose hair behind her ear he smiled one last time before turning around and heading for his room.

Kaoru stood there, blushing like crazy before reaching behind her for the door knob. Turning it she leaned against the door.

#$&()&$&()

Kenshin had been sitting against the wall with his sword in his arms like he did every night, but sleep wouldn't claim him. This time though, he didn't stay up to prevent and enemy attack or because bitter memories were getting the better of him, but because of the conversation he had with Kaoru that night.

He had thought about Tomoe for the first fifty years of his curse, but he found that it always made his pain worse. To compare the girls he was cursed to pleasure to Tomoe had been a sin in itself. It had taken him almost fifty-five years to finally give up comparing. He knew that he would never see Tomoe again. Even in his next life he doubted it.

He knew her very well. He even knew her better in the years after her death when he memorized her diary. She would not be waiting for him in the after life, but protecting and waiting for her brother. Maybe even with Akira. She had said once in her diary that they were not meant to be together, but that they were meant to heal each others souls. They were each others support, and she was right. He would have never come from the shadows it if weren't for her. He would have never found the error of his ways and traveled around the country trying to repent for them. Though maybe destroying every temple he came across wasn't a good idea, but he never killed the people that resided there. Still, he had understood long ago what they really were and have come to terms with it, allowing himself to look back at the time they spent together and laugh at the good memories instead of cry because he killed them, and today was the first time he was able look at her death as being an accident and not his murdering her. He figured he always knew that in the back of his head, but refused to believe it.

Thinking back now he had saved far more than he killed. He even brought relief to many families who had to live without the fathers, brother, uncles, or grandfathers that died in the revolution. He did hard labor for those who lacked the men to do so. He protected their woman and children from gangs. As a matter of fact he had defeated multiple himself. Two years before he was cursed he sent eight months helping a group of men build an orphanage and start a crop field to help field the young ones.

Sitting back completely against the wall, he leaned his head back smiling. He was sure that Tomoe was smiling for him.

He could never compare somebody like Kaoru and Tomoe together. They were very different people living in very different times. It would be unfair to them both.  
He would say this though. They were strong capable woman. Woman different from the rest and it will kill him when he has to leave Kaoru.


	6. Chapter 6

He knew that this would happen

This is the link for the dress I chose for Kaoru in this chapter. I will try to describe it, but my skills are lacking at the moment. 

/dresses/detail.cfm?key279833&vPD&catsleek

He knew that this would happen.

Sighing, he began to massage his temples with his index fingers.

It had been a week of raining. It hasn't stopped since the night at the graveyard.

To say the least, the yard was a mess. He knew that he should have dealt with the cleanup before it rain, and now it resembled something like a swamp, or maybe a mush pit. A leaf mud mixture coated the ground. After making his rounds around the yard he was disappointed to learn that it was indeed about eighteen inches deep in certain areas.

What was he to do?

What he had to.

Seven hours until Kaoru walked through the gates. He had time.

It was a slow process. First he needed to decide what exactly he was going to do with the mud and leaves.

The answer came to him when he remembered a large pile of wood in the shed. The large pile of wood took up half of the space in the bulky shed. It was hard to forget, especially since it had been leaning dangerously towards one side.

Her main house was set up in front of the main gate, while her dojo was situated in the back. To the right of the house and behind the dojo were large areas of open space, with small trees planted close to the walls, giving the area's some shade, but not blocking the sun.

Turning around the redhead made his way toward the gate. He knew what he had to do, and knew what he needed. It was time to go to the store.

#&()

"Have you thought about it anymore Kaoru?" Misao eyed her blushing friend. It was obvious she had thought about it, and probably was when she asked.

The coffee shop was busier than normal, probably to the amount of classes let out early. It was still eight weeks to midterms, but a good portion of the project were done in steps which would take all eight weeks. Actually, it wouldn't have taken all eight, maybe one, but for some reason the teachers at this particular university were involved in some kind of conspiracy which involved making the steps of the midterm due the Friday of every week until the completed project was due, whether you had class or not. Fridays became the dreaded day for the student.

It didn't seem fair, but then again life wasn't fair.

"I have thought about it, and I don't know what to think yet." Holding her box of lunch, courtesy or the sweet red head, she made her way toward an empty picnic table; Misao fallowing close behind.

"What is there to not know?" Misao dropped her backpack on the table, her books making a loud clunk that made the people on the other side of the courtyard glance. "I mean seriously Kaoru, he's hot, smart, famous, and was put here specifically to pleasure you in ways you have never heard of." Unzipping her bag she pulled out her old style tin hello kitty lunch pale; one that she's used since third grade.

Kaoru gently placed her bag on the bench the opposite side of Misao and sat next to it. Placing her two-story lunch box on the table she separated them, placing them around her almost like a buffet. "I understand that, but its still my virginity. It's supposed to be given to somebody-"

"Oh, don't give me that Kaoru." Misao huffed, taking a bite of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Loosing your virginity isn't as big of a deal as you seem to think it is. It is very rare when people actually marry the first people they sleep with anyway and depressing when you think about it"

"Maybe that's what's wrong with the world" Kaoru murmured, taking a piece of shrimp and shoving it in her mouth.

"Excuse me for thinking that what happens under the covers is important in a relationship"

Kaoru shook her head. Misao always seemed to get worked up over stupid thing like this. "I'm not saying it isn't."

"Waiting till marriage is a stupid ides. What if you love this guy but he was horrible in bed or had a freaky fetish that he 'neglected' to mention before hand."

"That's the beauty of love. You accept the people you love for who they are"

Silence took over the table.

The green eyes beauty slowly placed her sandwich down on the little baggy she brought it in. Looking at the table, as if not really looking at it at all, she began to speak. Her voice serious, which was an oddity in itself. "I'm going to explain something to you Kaoru, and I need to you really listen to me. Really listen to me"

Kaoru's throat tightened. In all her years of knowing this young woman, she had never seen Misao act this way.

All she could do was nod.

"Love is not all that matters. Actually in a marriage love isn't even needed, but desired. People think that if they were to find love then all would all right. The world would make sense and nothing would ever take it way. That's not true. A marriage, even a relationship, takes sacrifice, understanding, and patience. Most people don't understand that. They think they find love when in reality it's just an infatuation and get married before they really know each other. A year, or even two, is not long enough to know whether that person is right for you. It takes several years. Several problems, and several successes and when the children come, that's a whole other issue. One that causes many divorces or breakups on its own." She turned to look at the shocked female with pleading eyes. "Even if there is such a thing as true love its stupid to think that it will just work out because you are in love. Two people who really love each other could fall apart easily and the time to find this partner of your isn't now. People change drastically until their mid twenties. Who they are, who they want, their goals, even body structure changes. Their mind will change quite often. Its best, at that time, to explore men in all aspect to get a feel for them so when you do find somebody you can work with you aren't lost. You don't screw it up because you never took the time to learn."

"Misao…"

"I'm serious Kaoru. The majority of all females wish they had chosen somebody else to give they're virginity to. They look at it as this beautiful flower that you are you give to the one that you love, but that's wrong. Sex is a human instinct. It all comes down to having babies. That's what its there for. It just happens to feel good. Love and sex have absolutely nothing to do with each other. Every other animal on earth have sex and don't claim to be in love, why do we? To feel as if we have a purpose maybe."

Kaoru, was stunned. Misao had a point, and though it pained her to think of it, she couldn't help herself.

If she were to sleep with Kenshin, she couldn't imagine regretting it in the future. They knew where they stood and what was to become of them. She could do this. She could make the decision. She wouldn't think back on it ten years from now and wonder what it would be like. She wouldn't fantasize about it when she was alone.

No regrets.

Though, she barely knew Kenshin.

Taking a bite of the delicious rice said man prepared for her that morning, a though hit her. A thought she hadn't been expecting. The world around her almost looked brighter, even the clouds that covered the sky. Slowly, she sat up, turned her entire upper body, chopsticks still her in her mouth, and smiled at Misao.

Misao smiled back.

She chewed. With ever bite her eyes seemed to widen. Swallowing the superbly made bite she smiled. "You're right."

She didn't think of this before. She didn't NOT know kenshin. As a matter of fact she knew him very well. Better than almost anybody. She knew him better that she knew her friends; excluding Misao.

No regrets.

"I have two more classes today." Kaoru began. "But I can afford to miss them."

The green-eyed girl's smile widened to its max. "And what do you have in mind?"

An unknown expression formed on Kaoru's face. One that could be labeled "naughty kitten' if one cared to label; which Misao did.

"I need your help"

Forgetting her sandwich, Misao leapt from her seat, shoving her lunch untraditionally into her bag. "Don't just sit there, we have things to do".

#&()

It didn't take long for him to make his way to the farmers market. He remembered Megumi mentioning one not far during one of the breakfasts he prepared. Knowing exactly when he was looking for made the trip faster.

Seeds, tarp, and nails.

Being that he had spent a great deal of time building different structures for the citizens of Japan in the eighteen hundreds, this was a piece of cake. The materials used now were quite more efficient than they use to be.

To build five six-by-two boxes, which were approx a foot and a half high, only took a few hours. Filling them with the leaves and mud took even less. All in all he still had three hours left before Kaoru were to walk though the gate.

The boxes were lined up parallel to each other across the back of the dojo. Eight long slender boards, that were buried two feet into the ground, held up the tarp. Being that the vegetables that he chose to plant needed very damp soil, he punctured a few small holes in the tarp, allowing the rainwater to drizzle down upon the boxes below.

The last step was the actual planting of the seeds.

By time he finished he only had a good twenty minutes left.

Time to start dinner.

Making his way through the now clean grounds, he slipped off his muddy shoes before making his way into the house. Being that he was covered in god knows what, he felt a shower was in order. Making a meal in such a getup was unsanitary.

Defiantly not acceptable.

But before he was able to make it past the kitchen a flashing red light caught his attention.

There was a new message on the answering machine.

Did he listen to it or not. He and Kaoru never discussed this. It wasn't his place to check her massages but then again…what if it was from her?

Better to be safe that sorry.

He pressed the play button.

"You have…one…new message. Message one"

"_Hey kenshin, its Kaoru. I will be a little late coming home tonight. Misao and I-"_

"_HEY KENSHIN!"_

"_Misao! Sorry Kenshin. Great, not what the hell was I saying?"  
_

"_WE'RE HAVING GIRL TIME!"_

"_MISAO!"_

"_BYE"_

Smiling to himself, he shook his head.

Well, better get started on the roof then. Thought he saw a few dishes up there before.

&()&

It wasn't every day that Kaoru spent money on clothes. As a matter of fact the last time she did…well she couldn't actually remember.

"Ok, so what exactly are you going for?" Misao eyed a few skirts.

That was a good question. She didn't want to appear sleazy, but didn't want to just look…nice. She wanted to nock his socks off, and hopefully his pants.

How do you do that without taking away the modesty?

"Modest but suggestive?"

"Oh, so something teasing. Got it!"

And there began her adventure.

Kaoru wandering the clothing store, running her hands along the different materials. Every color of the rainbow was present. Soft fabric, hard fabric. Fabric that stretch, and fabric the barely covered anything. Shirts that advertised her breasts and dressed that looked similar to a potato sack. Jeans, shirts, and shorts. Everything you could think of they had. Even adult sized footy PJ's. Matching lingerie. Silky night gowns. Ones that were basically a piece of lace draped around you.

Then, covering a whole wall; shoes. All kinds of shoes; Stilettos, basic heals, boots, sandals, flip-flops, Uggs, etc. They had it all.

And look at those pantyhose.

For a brief moment she wondered what was so appealing about that single line that rode up the back of them.

This was the perfect place.

Suddenly her nerves kicked in.

Could she really do this?

Luckily her doubting was interrupted by a rather familiar loud squeal somewhere in the dinnerware section. Misao must have found something that she thought would work. Hopefully, for Kaoru's sanity, it covered more that a piece of floss. You never know with that girl.

"Kaoru, I found it!"

In the short girl's hand was a bundle of black material. It looked to have five or six strips of skinny black material that wrapped around the midsection, stopping right under the breast line. Two pieces of the same shiny fabric was attacked to the top strip, covering each breast and tying behind the neck. A series of see through uneven pieces of fabric was attacked to the bottom strip and hung loosely. It didn't appear to be long enough to reach the floor but was defiantly reaching below the knees.

"Wow Misao" the girl had outdone herself. It was indeed perfect. It kept the classy feel while showing a little skin, even though it was her upper back.

"Here, the fitting room is over there. I'm going to pick out some shoes."

#&()(&

The normal man would have used a latter, but then again he wasn't normal. He was the infamous Hitokiri Battousia, and a single story building was not enough to keep him from his goals. He simply leapt onto the roof as if it were nothing. In the modern time people no longer leapt from structure to structure. They had cars, bikes, and airplanes; not to mention guns. The stealth of a samurai, or ninja, was no longer needed.

Or was just too troublesome to practice.

It wasn't an easy thing to master.

Standing on the roof of the main house he looked around in shock, and amusement. How the hell did all this stuff get up here?

There were what looked to be a good hundred balls, all different sizes and colors. Shoes, kendo gear, even a few pairs of socks. Near the back corner was a toaster that looked as if it were about to fall onto any unsuspecting people below. A purple glittery hula-hoop and a box of old make-up. A few broken bottles and dishes were scattered amongst what looked like hundreds of broken bokens.

It didn't take long to clean the mess on the roof. The broken pieces of wood –he discovered many broken wash buckets- were now piled in a back corner of the grounds, ready to be moved when needed. Eight dollars and thirteen cents in change rattled in his pocket. The broken dishes were swept and disposed of properly along with the toaster. He had found an old net in the shed, which he used to store the balls. The make-up and hula-hoop were beyond repair, and random articles of clothing and training gear smelt like something he couldn't place. He just knew that if he were to get anywhere near the garbage can now that they were in it he was sure the stench would knock him flat on his back.

With his work being over for the day he made his way back into the house, discarding his shoes just outside the door. Taking a quick glance at the answering machine he was happy to note that there were no new messages.

He waited till he reached the bathroom to take his close off in order to contain the mess that would surely fall from him. Once he reached the bathroom, however, he was only too glad to pull the smelly material from his body. He would have to wash it twice.

Turning the water on, after a few days it was still a wonder to some one like him, he moved the knob around until it reached the maximum amount of heat his body could handle. He always loved hot showers. They helped him relax.

He stood in the shower for an unknown amount of time, letting the hot water hit the back of his head and shoulders, running down his back to his legs.

He was always one to cherish the invention that is soap, but he didn't quite understand the lure of body wash. He knew it was the same thing, just in liquid form, but the smells that came from the ones at the store were unnatural and nauseating. He liked the scent of flowers and fruits. Natural and alluring.

The next thing that boggled his mind was the razor. He understood the need for them, but never thought he'd see them in that shape. When he was 'alive' people used knifes to shave their beards and woman never bothered to remove any hair from their bodies.

Though now he glad they did.

Nothing better than smooth skin.

Still not use to the shampoo and conditioner, that and he didn't want to smell like a woman, he grabbed the non-scented bar of soap he purchased his first strip to the store, and scrubbed it into his hair. An old-fashioned thing to do, but worked all the same.

It didn't take long for his mind to wander to his gorgeous housemate.

He would be lying if he said he didn't like the girl. She had a way of getting under his skin.

He sighed before resting her head in the wall in front of him. He wanted her. He wanted all of her, but if he were to bed her, the gods would surely take him. He knew, after a few days of watching, what her issue was. She needed to be brought down to earth. She needed a more realistic few of the world, life, and the part he was responsible for; relationships.

Bedding her would surely mean the end.

But he didn't want to leave.

The only way to win in this situation were to never bed her. It would be a never ending battle, but he wasn't about to leave her yet. He wasn't ready. It would be incredibly selfish of him, but he couldn't help it.

He felt as if he had a purpose.

He didn't want to return to the emptiness that was his prison when some one as great as Kaoru was out there.

Finding a new kind of resolve he straighten himself.

He would not bed her.

Not now!

&(&

Kaoru, feeling a little silly, walked through the gate to the familiar home. Her stilettos sticking in the soft dirt, making it hard to reach the front door. Even from outside she could hear the sound of running water from the bathroom, being that he left the small window open. Good it gave her time to prepare.

Opening the door, she closed it quietly behind her. Making her way to the living room, trying to make as little noise as possible; she placed her large shopping bag and backpack on the couch.

Taking a quick look around she saw the corner of the kitchen table.

That would be the perfect place to start.

Pulling herself up into the table she leaned back, her hands out behind her. Her hair, done up with little pieces of hair hanging down, showing off the length, framed her face and already stunning body. Crossing her legs, she moved her position slightly to the right. Hot models did this and she always thought he were sexy.

Hoped that he would too.

Just then the shower turned off.

Her nerves kicked in.


End file.
